Grimm Wiki:Dictionary
Don't know what a word means? Here's a helpful list of words and phrases found in Grimm! Know a term that should be here? Add it! A *'Abartige Aasfresser' - a hyena-like Wesen *'Abath' - a unicorn-like Wesen *''Albträume für Wesen Kinder'' - a collection of Wesen fairy-tales *'"Alles hat ein Ende; nur die Wurst hat zwei."' - an adage about mourning; literally "Everything has an end; only the sausage has two." *'Ammit' - a chimera-like Wesen *'Anubis' - a dog-like Wesen *'APB' or All-points bulletin - a broadcast issued from one American law enforcement agency to another. It typically contains information about a wanted suspect who is to be arrested or a person of interest, for whom law enforcement officers are to look. *'Aseveración' - a Coyotl rite of passage for young females *'Aswang' - a ghoul-like Wesen *'Auflösen' - the process by which a Wechselbalg dissolves its victim into a puddle of basic proteins *'Augapfel-Aushacken' - a bird-like Wesen B *'Balam' - a jaguar-like Wesen *'Bastet' - a feliform-like Wesen *'Bauerschwein' - a pig-like Wesen *'Bear Claw' - a traditional Jägerbar weapon, used in the Roh-hatz *'Beati Paoli' - a somewhat radical Wesen organization dedicated to preserving Wesen culture *'Bierwürze Milchzucker' - a milk-like substance that is consumed by Waschbars *'Blutbad' - a wolf-like Wesen *'Blutbaden' - plural form of Blutbad *'Blutbad-Bauerschwein Feud' - a long standing feud between Blutbaden and Bauerschwein that goes back many centuries *'BOLO' - Be On the Look Out C *'Caccia Morta' - another name for Wildesheers *'CC' - carbon-copy :*to keep a third party in the loop *'COD' - Cause Of Death *'Coins of Zakynthos' - three golden coins tainted with dangerous levels of and , giving the possessor a rush of power and a charismatic influence over others *'Contaminatio Ritualis' - an event that a pregnant Hexenbiest must complete in order to regain her powers *'Coyotl' - a coyote-like Wesen *'Cracher-Mortel' - a puffer fish-like Wesen D *'D.A.' - Department Authority or District Attorney *'Daemonfeuer' - alternate spelling of Dämonfeuer *''Daemoni adspicio'' - a type of protist which causes Grausen in humans *'Dämonfeuer' - a dragon-like Wesen *'Dead Faint Potion' - a potion that induces a death-like state *'Dēcapitāre' - another name for Grimms *'Dickfellig' - a rhinoceros-like Wesen *'DOA' - dead on arrival (indicating the person was found dead upon the arrival of the responders) *'Doppelarmbrust' - a crossbow used by Grimms to kill Blutbaden *'Doppelgänger Potion' - a potion that grants the drinker the appearance of another person *'Dragon's Tongue' - a secret Wesen organization that seeks to acquire the Coins of Zakynthos *'Drang-Zorn' - a badger-like Wesen E *'Eisbiber' - a beaver-like Wesen *'El Cucuy' - a vigilante Wesen *'Endezeichen Grimm' - a Grimm who sees any and all Wesen as abominations to be destroyed *'Exsanguinate' *#to die of blood loss *#to kill someone by causing them to exsanguinate F *'Faeteo fatalis' - a skunk-like Wesen *'Fétide Taillader' - an unknown Wesen that has only been mentioned *'Flail' - a medieval spiked ball chained to a wooden pole *'Flesh hunt' - English name for Menschenjagd *'Fluvus Pestilentia' - a deadly infectious disease caused by Fluvia pestilis *'Frosch Schleimig' - a frog-like Wesen *'Fuchsbau' - a fox-like Wesen *'Fuchsteufelwild' - a goblin-like Wesen G *'Gallenblase' - a substance made from human gallbladders *'Gedächtnis Esser' - an octopus-like Wesen *'Gefrierengeber' - an unknown Wesen that has only been mentioned *'Gegengewicht' - a movement of Wesen that seek to oppose the Royal Families *'Geier' - a vulture-like Wesen *'Gelumcaedus' - an alligator-like Wesen *''Genio innocuo'' - a tortoise-like Wesen *'Geruck gland' - a small gland found exclusively in Ziegevolk brains, regulates Ziegevolk's production of pheromones *'Geruck Gland Neutralizing Potion' - a potion used to neutralize a Ziegevolk's pheromone effects and production *'Gesetzbuch Ehrencodex' - highest Wesen law of honor, forbidding Wesen from showing their true form to humans *'Gift' - German word for poison *'Glock' - A gun model. Nick carries one of these. *'Glühenvolk' - an alien-like Wesen *'GPR' - Ground Penetrating Radar, a forensics method *'GQR Industries' - a company in Rotterdam that is owned by the Royals *'Grausen': :#a disease caused by Daemoni adspicio :#(obsolete) a person affected by Grausen :#a horrific monstrosity *'Grimm' *#A person who can see Wesen for who they really are. Not usually considered a "normal" human, and not a Wesen. *#A really good cop (Made-up definition given to Juliette Silverton by Bud Wurstner) *'Grimm Diaries' - a series of books recording Wesen species and encounters by Grimms *'Grimmster' - a fan of Grimm *'Grimmy Awards' - an annual Grimm Wiki event in which voting determines the most popular subjects in various categories H *'Haarlos' - a parasitic infection in Blutbaden caused by mites *'Hadosheru' - a rhinoceros beetle-like Wesen *'Haesslich' - alternate spelling of Hässlich *'Hässlich' - a troll-like Wesen *'Heart Purification Potion' - a potion used to chemically purify one's heart *'Heftigauroch' - a bull-like Wesen *'Hexenbiest': :#a witch-like Wesen :#a Hexenbiest able to perform witchcraft :#a female Hexenbiest *'Hippos athanatos' - a pureblood, horse-like Wesen *'Hoellentier' - alternate spelling of Höllentier *'Höllentier' - a hellhound-like Wesen *'Hundjaeger' - alternate spelling of Hundjäger *'Hundjäger' - a hound dog-like Wesen *'Hybrid' - a being that is the product of a union between two or more different species (Wesen, human, etc.) I *'Ichor-thanatos' - a pureblood, hydra-like Wesen *'Icy Touch' - a secret mafia-like Wesen organization J *'Jaegerbar' - alternate spelling of Jägerbar *'Jägerbar' - a bear-like Wesen *'Jay' - an addictive drug from jacine mold, fatal to humans *'Jinnamuru Xunte' - a fly-like Wesen K *'Kanabo' - a spiked club used by Grimms *'Kasipepo' - a cheetah-like Wesen *'Kehrseite' - Wesen term for a human *'Kehrseite-Schlich-Kennen' - a human who is aware of Wesen *'Khepri' - a beetle-like Wesen *'Klaustreich' - an alley cat-like Wesen *'Koenigschlange' - alternate spelling of Königschlange *'Königschlange' - a cobra-like Wesen *'Koschie' - a radioactive skeleton-like Wesen *'Krampus' - an anti-Santa Wesen L *'La Llorona' - a ghost *'Laufer' - a Wesen resistance group against the Verrat *'Lausenschlange' - a snake-like Wesen *'L'esprit ailleurs' - a substance used to induce memory loss and a comatose state *'Le mort pour l'amour' - a substance used to induce in one person an obsessive state for another *'Lebensauger' - a leech-like Wesen *'Leeren Stuhl' - the last three days of the feasting ritual performed by the Silver Plate Society *'Loewen' - alternate spelling of Löwen *'Löwen' - a lion-like Wesen *'Löwen Games': :#gladiator matches run by Löwen :#an annual Grimm Wiki event to coincide with March Madness *'Luisant-Pêcheur' - an otter-like Wesen *'Luisant-Pescheur' - (obsolete) alternate spelling of Luisant-Pêcheur M *'Maahes' - a pureblood, lion-like Wesen *'Malin Fatal' - a boar-like Wesen *'Manticore' - a half lion, half scorpion-like Wesen *'Maul' - a medieval weapon that resembles a hammer *'Mauvais Dentes' - a saber-toothed tiger-like Wesen *'Mauzhertz' - a mouse-like Wesen *'M.E.' - Medical Examiner (e.g. Dr. Harper) *'Mellifer' - a bee-like Wesen *'Mellifer Stinger' - an injection tool used by Mellifers *'Menschenjagd' - a hunt with people serving as prey *'Minotaur' - a bull-headed man Wesen *'M.O.' - Mode of Operation, the manner in which a crime is committed *'Mordstier' - a bull-like Wesen *'Murciélago' - a bat-like Wesen *'Murciélago Matraca' - a weapon used to combat Murciélagos *'Musai' - a muse-like Wesen N *'Naiad' - a mermaid-like Wesen *'Nilpferd' - a hippopotamus-like Wesen *'Nuckelavee' - a horse-like Wesen O P *'P.D.' - Police Department *'Pflichttreue' - a white panther-like Wesen *'PFNB' - Portland First National Bank *'P.P.D.' - Portland Police Department *'Precinct': :#an administrative division of a city :#the police station designated for a precinct *'Prior' - a crime that has already been investigated *'Post-Traumatic Zombification Disorder (PTZD)' - a condition developed by Grimms who have been treated after being infected with Cracher-Mortel toxin and recovered. *'Pure World Order' - English name for the Purewelt Orden *'Pureblood' - an ancient race of Wesen, often one that was at one time worshiped as a deity *'Purewelt Orden' - an organization dedicated to keeping the world pure of impure lifestyles or blood *'P.W.O.' - Purewelt Orden Q R *'Raub-Kondor' - a condor-like Wesen *'Reaper' - a Wesen bounty hunter dedicated to killing and beheading Grimms *'Reinheitsgebot' - an ancient Wesen purity law which declares the interspecies marriage as taboo *'Reinigen' - a rat-like Wesen *'Rissfleisch' - alternative spelling of Rißfleisch *'Rißfleisch' - a tiger-like Wesen *'Roh-hatz' - rite of passage for young Jägerbars *'Rotznasig Carcaju' - a wolverine-like Wesen *'Run a plate' - to check to see if a vehicle's license plate has had any traffic violations or been linked to a crime S *'Sangrienta Manos' - a Wesen that has only been mentioned that eats human intestines after killing its victims *'Sauver Sa Peau' - a preservation fluid used to sustain a Wesen specimen's Woge after death *'Schakal' - a jackal-like Wesen *'Scharfblicke' - an owl-like Wesen *'Schlaftrunk' - a substance that puts Wesen to sleep *'Schneetmacher' - an unknown Wesen that has only been mentioned *'Scythe' - a farm tool, used by Reapers to decapitate Grimms *'Seelengut' - a sheep-like Wesen *'Seltenvogel' - an extremely rare bird-like Wesen *'Serum Exomologesis' - a truth serum made specifically for canine Wesen *'Seven Houses' - the seven Royal families that had power over the whole Wesen world, until WWI *'Shnabeltiermoerder' - alternate spelling of Shnabeltiermörder *'Shnabeltiermörder' - a platypus-like Wesen *'Siegbarste' - an ogre-like Wesen *'Siegbarste Gewehr' - an elephant gun used by Grimms to kill Siegbarstes *'Siegbarste Gift' - a poison that is used to kill Siegbarstes *'Silver Plate Society' - a secret upper-class Wesen society *'Skalengeck' - a lizard-like Wesen *'Skalenzahne' - a crocodile-like Wesen *'Sorglosgoer' - alternate spelling of Sorglosgör *'Sorglosgör' - a Wesen which appears young when not woged, but its true age is shown in its Woge *'Spinnetod' - a spider-like Wesen *'Stangebaer' - alternate spelling of Stangebär *'Stangebär' - a porcupine-like Wesen *'Steinadler' - a hawk-like Wesen *'Straffe Kette Abendessen' - the final evening meal where the food is served live and is performed by the Silver Plate Society T *'Taureus-Armenta' - a minotaur-like Wesen *'Tefnut' - a lion-like Wesen *'Tik-tik' - another name for Aswangs *'Trasque' - a dragon-like Wesen U *'Umkippen' - the state of the Wesen side eclipsing and overtaking the human side due to constant forced Woge V *'Vambrace' - a leather arm protector that is used to fight against Gelumcaedus *'Verfallserscheinung' - a medical condition with symptoms of dementia and rotting flesh *'Verfluchte Zwillingsschwester' - a Hexenbiest curse that removes a Grimm's powers *'Verrat' - a German peacekeeping force that aims to keep Wesen from becoming too powerful *'Vertrautheiten' - use of smelling and rubbing against one another's faces, used between two different Wesen to bond an trust one another *'Volcanalis' - a demon *'Völlige Verzweiflung' - German mushroom, fatal to Blutbaden when cooked W *'Waage' - an unknown Wesen only seen in a book *'Waschbar' - a raccoon-like Wesen *'Wechselbalg' *#A changeling *#A Doppelgänger *#The Wesen responsible for both of the above legends *'Wendigo' - a cannibalistic Wesen *'Wesen' *#A were-person. See the article on Wesen for more information. *#To exsanguinate (Made-up definition given to Wu by Trubel) *'Wesen Council' - a group of Wesen that govern Wesen Law *'Wildermann' - a bigfoot-like Wesen *'Wildersheer' - a wolf-like Wesen *'Witch's hat' - an object used by Hexenbiests to inhale the vapor of certain potions *'wog' - alternate form of woge, pronounced the same but without the second syllable *'Woge' - the transformed state of a Wesen *'woge' - to enter or exit the Woge *'woged' - alternate spelling of wogt, pronounced the same way *'woging' - present tense of woge *'wogt' - past tense of woge *'Wuetende Taube' - alternate spelling of Wütende Taube *'Wütende Taube' - a pigeon-like Wesen X Y *'Yaguaraté' - a jaguar-like Wesen *'Yellow Plague' - another name for Fluvus Pestilentia Z *'Zauberbiest' - a male Hexenbiest *'Zaubertrank' - a substance, similar to potions, concocted by Hexenbiester for a certain task *'Ziegevolk' - a goat-like Wesen